


Grounded

by crossroad_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:42:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroad_angel/pseuds/crossroad_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always been an outcast. Castiel was the introvert that stood out. Sam was a bit broken. And Gabriel was willing to fix him</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dean

-Dean's POV-

It's funny really. The only reason I was still alive was because I didn't want to hurt anyone, but the only reason I wanted to die was because everyone was hurting me. Sammy was the only one I could really count on. He was still too young to understand the whole reason dad was gone half of the time, hell, he couldn't even remember mom. I swore to God, as soon as I was old enough, I was leaving and never looking back. And I was taking Sammy with me.

I did my best in school and before I knew it I was twenty and on the road with Sammy. We wouldn't settle in one place too long but there were two things I was certain of: Sammy got an education and dad didn't know where we were.

Sammy was in and out of school, I was in and out of relationships and, of course, prison. Life's hard when you're still technically a kid and you know exactly what's out there.

*

"Drive! Just drive!" I yelled, jumping into the backseat of the nearest car I could find.

"Wha-"

"Questions later. Go now!"

The car jumped into life and, soon enough, I was pretty sure security had given up. "Am I in a hostage situation? Am I being kidnapped?"

And then something clicked in my brain. I recognised the voice. It was Castiel Novak. I went to school with him. He was the biggest nerd. What was he doing in the middle of nowhere? And this late? Then I realised, I forgot to answer him.

"What? No. I just- Uh- had to get away."

"If anyone was running from the cops, I wouldn't have expected it to be Dean Winchester." Gabriel, Castiel's younger brother, twisted around in the passenger seat. If anyone caused trouble in school it was that son of a bitch right there. "Going anywhere in particular?" He smirked.

I slid further down in the seat and crossed my arms over my chest. "Just stop here. I'll walk."

"I'll drive you home if you want." Castiel offered. "Gabriel has to leave soon anyway. Right?" He glared a Gabriel as the car slowed to a stop.

"Well, I'll let you two have your privacy." Gabriel stated, leaving the car.

"So, where'd you need to go?" He asked as I climbed into the front seat.

I gave him the address of the motel, where Sammy was currently waiting for me to return, and for what felt like years, although was probably closer to ten minutes, we sat in silence. "You haven't decided to become a serial killer or anything in the last two years, have you?"

I chuckled "Lucky for you, no."

And that was the only conversation made for the rest of the journey. The only thing making the silence bearable was the radio. I didn't even know what was playing, but it was bearable, and that was all that mattered. I looked over at Castiel and he was different from what I remembered. He looked more rugged and, to say the least, attractive. He'd ditched the sweater vest, chinos and glasses and was sporting a shirt, a leather jacket and skinny jeans but had a dirty trench coat slung lazily over the back seat. He looked tired, there was no doubt of that, like a rumpled angel. His stubble made it evident that he hadn't shaved in a few days. Without his glasses I could actually see the color of his eyes. They were blue, like, an impossibly bright shade of blue.

"What're you looking at?" He asked, after we pulled up outside the motel.

"Nothing." I replied.

We were left in a few more minutes of silence. The music was still playing softly in the background. 'You were the song stuck in my head. Every song I've ever loved.' What does that even mean? 

"I'd better get going." I said after a while.

"Yeah. I'll walk you to your room."

"You don't have to-"

"No. I want to."

*

When we reached the door, I turned around to thank him but I noticed how close he was standing. "Uh, Cas. Personal space."

"My apologies." He said, quickly taking a step back.

I smiled. "You really haven't changed, Novak."

"Neither have you, Winchester."

"I better go. Thanks for everything."

"I guess I'll see you later." He said. Then he walked away.

I turned around to open the door, only to find it was already open and Sammy was standing in the doorway, a look of astonishment on his face. "Was that Castiel Novak?" He asked.

"Yeah. You know him?"

"Charlie will flip when she hears about this."

Charlie was a friend of the family. I, personally, hadn't spoken to her since we'd up and left but Sammy had made a habit of texting her daily.

"Why is this such a big deal?"

"Why is this a big deal? My brother knows Castiel Novak. The Castiel Novak. As in the guitarist of Grounded."

"What's Grounded?"

"Everyone in high school is listening to Grounded. They're like, Fall Out Boy meets My Chemical Romance."

"Who boy meets your what?"

He let out a frustrated sigh. "You're such a dad."

"Hey! You're... Such a... Dad."

"Nice come back." He snorted and fell back onto the bed after grabbing his phone from the nightstand.

I don't think I was this annoying when I was sixteen. Was I? "Well, I went to school with Castiel."

"No way!" Sammy sat up and, finally, I seemed to have his full attention. "What was his locker number?"

"Stalker much?"

"It's for Charlie. She can check if he drew on it or anything."

"I doubt he drew on it. He was too much of a teacher's pet."

"This is so going on my blog."

"You have a blog? We could be tracked through that." What was he thinking?

"Chill." Sammy said. "It's on Tumblr. There's absolutely no personal information on there unless I allow it."

"Good." I nodded an sat on the edge of his bed. "Now sleep. It's late."

*

I finally went food shopping after I got Sammy to school and, this time, I took a credit card to avoid the same outcome as the previous day. Obviously I had to go to a different store but, lucky for me, the town was mainly used for shopping. 

It didn't take long to get a few months worth of food and get back to the impala. After trying to make sure everything would fit in the trunk without spilling everywhere I noticed Castiel absent-mindedly wandering a park. I watched him for awhile. He was wearing his trench coat over a suit and his tie was twisted. I rolled my eyes. I didn't speak to him much throughout our school career but I knew that he could never quite get the hang of doing his tie. I closed the trunk then quickly looked back but he was nowhere in sight. I'd lost him.

"Hi."

I jumped around after being caught off guard. I couldn't afford to be distracted ever. What was he doing to me? "Don't do that."

"Sorry." Cas blushed "I didn't think I'd run into you."

"Nah. I wouldn't skip town so soon." I leaned back, forgetting that I wasn't near the centre of the impala, and stumbled backwards slightly before my hand found the trunk. "So, Sammy tells me you're in a band."

He waved his hand dismissively "It's stupid."

"Well now I really want to hear about it." Why was I trying to have a conversation? I had other places to be. 

"Uh," His already red face got even darker. "We're rehearsing in a few hours. You can come see that if you want."

"Great." I smiled. "Where and when?"

"I, uh, I'll pick you up. Same place, right?" The poor guy looked nervous. I tended to have that affect on people.

"Wouldn't be anywhere else."

"I'll be there around eight." He smiled.

When he turned to walk away I was able to gather my thoughts and remember my main priority. "Is it okay if I bring Sammy? I don't want to leave him alone for too long."

"Absolutely okay." Cas grinned. "The more the merrier."

*

I walked into the motel room, not realising how late it was. I was hanging out with Cas until around half past six because we'd lost track of time. Sammy was sitting at the end of his bed. His arms folded tightly across her chest. "Where were you? I had to walk here."

"I can make it up to you." I said.

"Try it." He shot me his signature 'bitchface.'

"A private Grounded concert."

"Oh my God!" he shrieked. "How?"

"That's not impor-"

"Are you sleeping with one of the members?"

"What?! No?! We're friends! And I'm not gay!"

"I didn't say anyone's name though."

That was true. I just assumed he meant Cas. There was like- "How many people are in the band?" I asked.

"Three now." Sam answered. He was digging through his case, probably looking for the perfect outfit.

There was like three people in the band. "What do you mean by 'now'?"

"Ask your boyfriend."

"He's not my...You know what? Just get ready. I'm gonna take a shower."

*

The warm water ran over me and I let my thoughts fully engulf me and I embraced the darkness I'd been avoiding for so long. I wondered what it be like to let death take me into his icy grip and pull me from the twisted and cruel world I live in. Then my thoughts wander in a different direction. A direction so far from my previous state of my mind that I was curious as to how my mind came up with it.

What if someone outside of family could care? Someone who could hold me and tell me everything was going to be okay? Someone like Castiel?

What?

No.

I'm not gay.

"Dean!" Sammy knocked on the door. "Hurry up! You've been in there for over an hour!"

I practically jumped out of the shower and threw a towel around my waist.


	2. Castiel

-Castiel's POV-

I raised my fist to knock but before I could the door was thrown open.

"Hi." A tall boy greeted me, leaning against the door frame.

"Sam, right?" I asked.

His eyes widened and he opened his mouth, as if to speak, but was pushed out of the way before he could. Dean stood in front of me, the water dripped from his hair and ran down his face. He was wearing blue jeans but hadn't had time to put on shirt. I tried not to stare too long but I couldn't help glancing over him every so often. 

"Hey." He grinned. "You're early."

"I'm always early." I shrugged. I thought back to high school. I didn't speak to Dean often but he always seem shocked when he wandered into a classroom, thinking he was the first there, only to find me sitting in the back corner. I would nod in greeting and he would give a half wave then sit in the opposite corner.

"True." he replied and slipped a black shirt over his head. "Let's get going then." He grabbed a brown leather jacket from the bed and slipped past me into the parking lot. "Sammy." He called.

Sam rushed out of the room behind him. Flashing me a quick smile. Then I followed.

*

I slipped into the driver's seat of my '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V and started the engine.

"First time I've seen this in the daylight." Dean commented. "You're not a pimp, are you?"

"Well I like it." I mumbled and turned up the radio.

The rest of the drive consisted of Sam bouncing in the back seat and repeatedly mumbling "Ohmigod." and the three of us singing obnoxiously to the songs on the radio.

*

"Hey!" I called, walking into my garage.

"Hi." Gabriel said through a mouthful of chocolate. "Who's this?"

"This is Sam. He's Dean's brother."

"That's nice. Michael will be here in a few minutes. He's just getting food." He half skipped over to the sound equipment and began setting everything up.

Sam stared at him with a mixture of admiration and shock. "Do you want to help him?" I asked. Sam nodded vigorously in response. I chuckled "Go ahead." He ran up to join Gabriel and Gabriel began explaining to him how everything worked. I smiled. It had been awhile since Gabriel had had an actual conversation with someone new but they looked like they were getting along great.

"So?" Dean asked "You guys any good?"

I laughed. "We were kickass." I shrugged "Until Luci decided to go solo."

"Luci?"

"My brother, Lucifer."

"How many brothers do you have?" Dean asked.

"Three." I answered "I also have two sisters."

"And you all live here?"

"Yes. We live with Anna." I rubbed the back of my neck. "My dad died around the time Claire was born and we haven't seen mom in a few years."

Dean's face fell for a few seconds but then he was back to his usual self. He sat on the sofa that we had placed against the wall of the garage and tapped the seat next to him, indicating for me to sit. "Tell me about yourself. "

"Why?" 

"I want to know everything." He leaned forwards, his green eyes were filled with curiosity.

I had never found myself interesting at all. I hadn't even been speaking to Dean for twenty four hours but what stood out most about him was the fact he was persistent. I knew he wouldn't stop without, either, getting what he wanted or getting scared. Although the latter was far less likely a well known example of it was Lisa Braeden. When Dean finally got the girl, he was afraid of commitment and soon after, no one saw him again. I knew that wasn't the full truth though. It was just what Lisa liked to tell people.

I considered telling him about plain, boring me but at that moment Michael wandered through the door holding a tray of milkshakes and a plate of questionable looking -what I'm guessing was suppose to be- food. He was the oldest of us all, yet could never quite grasp how to cook correctly. Normally Anna made the food but she was out for a few weeks due to work. Therefore we were forced to put up with Michael's cooking a little longer. Claire followed Michael, holding a tray of snacks so, at least, something was edible.

"Ready to go!" Gabriel called. He smiled as Sam made his way over to us.

Sam had a red tint to his cheeks and a small smile played on his lips. He sat down on the opposite side of Dean and whispered "He's so cool."

I joined Michael and Gabriel on the other side of the garage. Claire perched on the arm of the sofa next to Sam with a milkshake in one hand and a chocolate bar in the other. I picked up the guitar that leaning against an amplifier.

"This is gross!" Gabriel announced. "I'm ordering pizza!" Michael glared at him and cleared his throat. "Sorry." Gabriel muttered. He put a lollipop in his mouth then sat down behind the drums and twirled the drumsticks in his hands.

*

It was past midnight. We were all sitting in the living room. We'd ordered pizza and convinced Michael to buy beer for us. Michael and Claire had gone to bed long before so it was Dean, Sam, Gabriel and I watching reruns of Doctor Who. Around three episodes later Gabriel and Sam had drifted off while leaning against each other.

"How much longer are you planning on staying?" I asked Dean.

"I don't know. If you want me to leave I'll go."

"Idiot." I mumbled and rolled my eyes. "I meant in town."

"Oh. Probably a few more days. People start to question you if you stay in one motel too long."

"You could stay here." I blurted out without thinking.

"What?"

I decided to keep my offer. They seemed nice enough and there had to benefits to having them around a little longer. Right? "I'd have to ask Anna. She'll be back soon so you can stay until then."

"Thanks." He smiled. It was a sleepy half smile that didn't quite reach his eyes but made them light up all the same. He looked vunreble which was strange for him. Like he'd completely dropped his guard. He looked cute. It was beautiful, borderline perfect.

What was I thinking? I wasn't attracted to Dean Winchester. I couldn't be. I barely knew the man. But I wanted to know him. Maybe that's why I wanted him to stay so badly. 

He was mysterious. The star baseball player who disappeared straight after high school then, two years later, shows up in some small, washed up town. He acted like he needed to know everything about me but in reality, I needed to know everything about him. I had so many questions. Why is he running? What is he running from? Why did he take Sam with him? and even simple things, like, what's his favourite color? Would he ever have a dog? How many kids does he want, if any?

Of all the questions I could have asked, my sleep derived brain went with "Do you believe in angels?"

"Honestly, when you've seen the things I've seen, you don't know what to believe anymore." He pulled his feet onto the couch and hugged his knees against his chest.

"What have you seen?"

"My mom used to tell me angels were watching over me every night when she tucked me in." He sighed. "They were never there when I needed them though. They weren't there when she died. They weren't there when my father became an obsessed bastard. They were never there. I believe in a lot of things Castiel, but angels are no longer one of them."

I stared at him in shock. A single tear ran down his face and I just wanted to make everything good again. He didn't deserve the lack of faith that had been forced on him.

I wanted to hold him and tell him everything would be okay. I wanted to make him believe that he was a good person who deserved good things.

I bit my lip and prayed this wouldn't be a disaster. "Do you want a hug?" He nodded. I wrapped my arms around him, not wanting to get too close in case it made him uncomfortable. "I'm sorry about your parents. I didn't know."

"It's not your fault." Dean mumbled. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him while burying his face in my neck.

"It'll all work out." I assured him. "Everything will be fine."

"Thank you, Cas." He yawned. Then he fell asleep. I didn't want to wake him so I left him the way he was.

Soon after I fell asleep too. And that's how we stayed for the rest if the night. Tangled in each others arms.


	3. Gabriel

-Gabriel's POV-

"Sam." I whispered while nudging Sam's shoulder. "Sam. Wake up."

"What?" He muttered sleepily and buried his face further into my shirt.

"Sam, get up."

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. His hair stood up at odd angles but he just ran his fingers through it and that seemed to fix the problem. Okay, I could forgive him for being both handsome and tall but prefect hair. Damn him to Hell. "What time is it?"

"I don't know but I can't get back to sleep and I'm bored."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I wanna show you something cool." I smiled.

"Can't it wait?"

"No. It's only cool when it's dark."

"It's still dark out?!"

"Shhh. You'll wake them up." I pointed to Dean and Cas, who were still asleep on the other couch. "I'm not allowed outside at this time."

"Then how do you know it's cool?" He challenged.

"Just because I can't doesn't mean I don't." I headed towards the back door. I knew he would follow. Reading people was always easy for me and Sam was like an open book. I quickly grabbed a candy bar from a cupboard in the kitchen then continued.

I got about halfway across the backyard then stopped. "Why'd you stop?"

I smirked. "I knew it." I mumbled then I continued walking.

"Wait? Knew what?"

*

I arrived at the familiar bridge eventually and stepped up to the edge of it. I pulled the candy bar out of my back pocket then sat with my feet hanging over the edge. I looked out over the town below. It was different at night. Normally people would be rushing to and from work, school or just general shopping trips but as soon as the sun went down everyone would be where it was safe. Indoors. And it would remain that way until dawn. The only ones out were the ones stupid enough to fall in love with the lights of a sleeping town. Ones like me. 

I spotted movement in the corner of my eyes, just in the line of vision. I could tell it was Sam even before I turned to him. I leaned back, putting all of my weight on my hands. I watched as Sam's eyes explored the view of the town, amazement etched into every one of his features.

"Okay." He said, his voice sounding breathy. "You were right. This is cool."

"I'm never wrong." I smirked. "The band was my idea, y'know?"

"Who doesn't know that!?" He exclaimed. A look of shock passed over his face then he cleared his throat. "I mean, that's cool."

"I'm going out on a limb here but I'm guessing you're a fan."

He gasped in mock horror. "How did you know?"

"C'mon. We're pretty awesome."

"And cocky." he laughed, finally turning to me. The dim lights illuminated his face slightly. We sat in silence for a few moments then a familiar orange glow spread across the horizon. "We should go back."

"Damn right you should." I tensed when I heard Dean's voice behind us.

"Sorry." Sam muttered.

We slowly got back onto the bridge. I noticed Cas was also there. He must've knew where to find me. After all, I had made regular visits here for years.

"I was worried, Sammy!" Dean half yelled. His voice sounded raucous. "What if dad had just shown up? What would you do then?"

"I said I was sorry." Sam sighed. Clearly frustrated.

"Actually, Dean, it was my fault. I suggested coming here." I explained.

"Of course." Dean mumbled. "C'mon Sam." He glared at me then continued away from my current position and Sam ensued his footsteps.

"Sorry Cas."

"Why?" He asked without any further context.

"Why what?"

"You barley know the boy and you're already getting him into trouble."

"I didn't mean to." I gently kicked a stone that was by my foot.

He chuckled quietly and looked down. "It's just funny. Normally you can't stand anyone lately.

"He's just..." I sighed. I didn't like him like that but I couldn't stop thinking about what he'd said in the garage. He'd answer any question without hesitation. He told me about all of his insecurities, all of his fears. He'd opened up to me as if we'd been friends for years. "He's an okay kid." I shrugged.

That's all I could say. I'd never get away with saying how pretty his hazel eyes were or how cute he looked when he was tired without arousing more suspicion than there already was. At that moment I remembered something that would divert his attention away from Sam.

"What about Dean?" I smirked. "Do you still like him?"

"No,. Gabriel. That was years ago."

"But it still happened." I remembered as clear as day, the night my big brother (accidentally) announced he had a crush on the Dean Winchester and, despite never speaking to him, enjoyed his beauty from afar. As far as I was aware, it was more of a romantic attraction than a sexual one.

"I was a teenager."

"So?"

"And he was attractive."

"And he's not anymore?"

"Well yeah...No? I'm...I'm not attracted to him anymore."

"Whatever you say big bro." 

*

Sam sat on the edge of my bed while we figured out how to convince the others to let him stay here.

"How about?" I suggested "We hide you in my closet?"

"They'd find me." He laughed.

"Not if you managed to get on the shelf part at the top."

"As if I could fit." He scoffed and looked at the top shelf of my closet which was occupied with clothes that I couldn't be bothered to put away properly. 

"What if I just put a blanket over your head and told them you already left."

"Now that. That could work."

We both started giggling then Cas stuck his head through the doorway. "Is it okay if Sam sleeps in here?"

"What?"

"Oh yeah." He mumbled "We haven't told you yet."

"Haven't told us what?" Sam and I asked in unison.

"Sam and Dean need a place to stay so they'll be here until Anna gets home. Maybe even after."

"Awesome. Now we don't have to hide you." Castiel rolled his eyes and left the room. "It'll be like a really long sleepover."

"Who's Anna?"

It was that moment I remembered that he barley knew me. I'd never had a best friend before and I guess I got so excited that I forgot the amount of effort it actually took to get to know someone. "She's my sister." I stated proudly. I loved Anna, she was the best sister anyone could ask for. "After dad died and mom took off, she immediately started looking for a job and made sure we had a roof over our heads." I shrugged. "I guess she tried her best to protect us."  
"That's like Dean. Minus the job. He just ran credit card scams then taught me how to do it."

"Awesome! Teach me!"

He chuckled. "It depends. What do you plan on doing with this information?"

"I'm gonna buy us friendship bracelets." I said with the straightest face I could before we both cracked up with laughter. "But seriously," I said through a series of giggles. "I would by a load of stuff online. What do you do?"

"Mainly use it to book motel rooms or buy food."

"Wait. You need to break the law just to eat and sleep somewhere warm?"

"Well, I did leave home at fourteen and Dean was only eighteen."

"Well," I tucked my legs under me. "You live here now."


	4. Sam

-Sam's POV-

"How about? We hide you in my closet?" Gabriel suggested with a huge grin on his face.

"They'd find me." I replied. Despite keeping calm, I was internally screaming. I was talking to one of my heroes. Sure, he was famous but yet, here he was, talking to me like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Not if you managed to get on the shelf part at the top." I looked over to his closet. The door was so wide open I could practically see Narnia. Well I could if he'd bothered to put his clothes away properly. I'd never hear the end of it if my dad had seen a mess as bad as that in my closet.

"As if I could fit." I scoffed.

"What if I just put a blanket over your head and told them you already left." I decided to go along with him. He didn't seem like the kind of person to take anything seriously and, truth is, I could happily be around him for awhile. Granted I'd need Dean to stay too because I couldn't imagine a life without him. The thought was too horrible to even try to.

"Now that. That could work."

"Is it okay if Sam sleeps in here?" Castiel's voice suddenly spilled in from the doorway.

"What?" Gabriel asked. I twisted my body slightly so I could get a good look at him. Honestly, I still felt like I was dreaming. I had been since the previous night but I guarantee this was a dream I didn't want to wake up from. I could only hope it wasn't a dream and pray that it didn't turn out to be a nightmare.

"Oh yeah. We haven't told you yet." He muttered.

"Haven't told us what?" Gabriel and I asked in sync.

"Sam and Dean need a place to stay so they'll be here until Anna gets home. Maybe even after."

Wait, what? That's amazing! I'd actually have a chance to make friends since I'll be in one school for longer than a week.

"Awesome. Now we don't have to hide you." Gabriel averted his gaze back to me. "It'll be like a really long sleepover." I heard movement and guessed Castiel had left.

Despite how excited I was, it seemed that if I was to stay longer I'd need someone's approval. "Who's Anna?"

"She's my sister." The grin and look of pride on Gabriel's face made it fairly obvious that Anna was someone you'd want to associate yourself with. "After dad died and mom took off, she immediately started looking for a job and made sure we had a roof over our heads. I guess she tried her best to protect us."

"That's like Dean. Minus the job. He just ran credit card scams then taught me how to do it." Why did I tell him that?

"Awesome! Teach me!" I was immediately filled with relief when I heard his response.

"It depends. What do you plan on doing with this information?" I smirked playfully and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm gonna buy us friendship bracelets." He deadpanned. We both began giggling after a few seconds then he spoke up again. "But seriously, I would by a load of stuff online. What do you do?"

"Mainly use it to book motel rooms or buy food." I mumbled. I didn't want him to pity me. I wanted him to like me for me, not because he feels obligated to.

"Wait? You need to break the law just to eat and sleep somewhere warm?"

"Well, I did leave home at fourteen and Dean was only eighteen."

"Well, you live here now" He shifted himself so he was sitting on his legs and leaning slightly forwards.

I'd never fully noticed or appreciated the color of his eyes before. They were the color of gem stones, more specifically, honey axinites. Or sunlight shining through a bottle of whiskey. The transparent brown held visible flecks of gold and it was one of the most beautiful colours I'd ever seen. Why didn't it have another name? Because bistre wasn't enough.

"I really like your eyes." I blurted but my voice still coming out in a hushed tone.

The corners of his lips turned up slightly but, other than that, he didn't outwardly respond. I hoped he didn't hear me because 'I really like your eyes' isn't exactly something you say to someone that you just met.

"Let's go." He grabbed my hand and began to drag me from the room. His grip wasn't too tight so I could very easily pull my hand away from him if I had any objections. He seemed aware of this. Like he was trying to make sure I wasn't uncomfortable but, at the same time, trying to see how far he could get. To be honest I'd probably let him kiss me if it got that far. Not that it ever would because we're both heterosexual males. I think. I mean... probably.

"Where are we going?" I asked while being dragged down the stairs.

"To a cool, wide open space where we can run around to our hearts content."

"And what if I'm not too fond of running?"

"To a cool, wide open space where we can sit on our lazy asses and have deep conversations."  
There was no denying that I absolutely loved his enthusiasm to have me around. I haven't left his side in over twelve hours (hell, I even fell asleep on him) yet he still wasn't sick of seeing my face.

"Wait." I said, forcing him to a stop. "I don't think Dean will appreciate it if I just run off with you again."

"We're literally just going out to the back yard. I doubt Dean'll get that pissed."

"Oh. Okay." He pulled me passed Dean and Cas -who were in the kitchen- Dean, unsurprisingly had a slice of pie placed in front of him; Cas sat across the table from him, his hands were wrapped around a mug and there was a strong smell of coffee. They both seemed engrossed in whatever they were talking about, so they didn't notice when we slipped past them.

*

Gabriel let go of my hand and began climbing a tree.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled as he dropped so he was hanging upside-down from the bottom branch.

"Just hanging." He replied. "What about yourself?"

"Looking at the biggest idiot ever."

He smiled "But the cutest idiot, right?"

"Of course." I stepped towards him and smirked. "In fact, the most attractive idiot I've ever seen."

His eyes widened then he fell to the ground by my feet. "Ouch." He muttered, sitting up properly. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" I gasped, sitting down next to him. I brushed away the hair that had fallen over his forehead. Blood was smeared across his head but there didn't seem to be a cut.

"I'm okay." He said and pushed my hand away. "Trust me." He wiped the blood off with the back of his hand then fell back to lie in the grass. "This is nice but y'know what could make this better?"

"What?"

"Bird songs. Perhaps a breeze. And maybe actually being able to hear the stream that resides at the bottom of the garden." I felt a gentle breeze blow over my face as the birds began to sing and after a few seconds I could hear the rush of water. I smiled in amazement then turned my full attention to Gabriel.

"Did you do that?"

"Of course not. That'd be impossible sugar."

I lay next to him and turned my head to look at him. "What's with all the nicknames?"

"I don't know. You tell me angel cakes." He winked. He moved closer to me until he could rest his head on my chest and tangle his legs with mine.   
"Couldn't you just fall asleep like this?"

"It's like nine am and really bright."

"So?"

A few minutes afterwards (though it could've been hours), I'd realised my arm had found its way around Gabriel's shoulders and he was practically on top of me. His eyes were closed and his breathing was steady but I knew he was still awake because I caught him glancing up at me every so often. "Gabriel?" I broke the silence. He hummed in response, letting me know to continue. "Of everywhere you could've been. Why here?"

"Small town." He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Not many people know who we are."

"That makes sense." I nodded

He sat up so he was straddling my hips and his hand found mine. He spent awhile running the pad of his thumb over the back of my hand then he laced his fingers through my own. I used my other arm to prop myself up, a smile finding my lips as I watched him observe the way our hands fit together with immense concentration.

"Whatcha doing now?"

"Thinking."

"About?"

He sighed and looked away before turning back and looking me in the eye. "How easy it is is to have an actual conversation with you."

I didn't know whether to reply with something equally as meaningful or something sarcastic. In the end I just went with the first thing that came to mind. "Of course it is. I can speak, like, three languages."

He laughed. "Obviously. You seem to have that intelligent vibe coming off of you."

I couldn't help but gaze at his lips for a second too long. "Uhh. I can trust you with anything. Right?"

"Sure thing sugar."

I pulled my hand away from his, cupped his cheek and closed the distance between us. I barely knew him but it felt so right. Like there was a part of me missing and I'd finally found it. I pulled away quickly and there was an equally shocked look on both of our faces. "I'm sorry."

He smiled then connected our lips again. His warm lips moved against mine slowly. Much too slowly for my liking. I hitched my leg over his hip then flipped us over. I kissed him harder and he wrapped his arms around my neck. He pushed me away from him gently. "You were saying?" He asked.

I rested my forehead against his. "I don't think I'm completely straight."

"I noticed."

I rolled my eyes. "And I kinda sorta like you."

"Noticed that too." He smirked.

"Shut up and kiss me again."

Before my lips could meet his for a third time we were interrupted by Castiel "What' going on?"


	5. Castiel

-Castiel's POV-

"You never struck me as the type of guy who'd be in a band." Dean commented.

"Why's that?"

"You can't swim, you can't dance and you don't know karate."

"Did you just quote My Chemical Romance?"

"I may have done some research in order to understand you more."

"I'm flattered."

"Buy seriously, you could get into any college you wanted. That's not normally what bands consist of."

"I'm more than just a stereotype, Dean." I laughed. Anyone who knew me in highschool would probably be as surprised as he was.

"Castiel?" Anna's voice rang out from the hallway. "I managed to get home early. Oh, who's this?" She stepped into the kitchen.

"This is Dean." I explained. "Is it okay if he stays with us for awhile."

"Castiel, you're a grown man. You don't need my permission to have sleepovers."

"Does Gabe?"

"Yes."

"Well he's got a friend over too."

"Well his ''friend'' can stay over." She finger quoted friend. Why did she do that? I followed her gaze to the glass doors that opened out into the  
back garden. Okay, so they were making out. I mean, it was inevitable. They were both the human embodiments of the heart eyes emoticon when they when they were together. Also, you gotta appreciate the Winchester genes because damn. What? Not damn. Why am I thinking things like that?

"Wait? What's going on?" I snapped my attention back to Dean when he spoke up. "I swear to Go-"

"I'll go talk to them. Don't worry your pretty little head about it." Really Castiel? When have I ever used the expression 'pretty little head' before? What's he doing to me?

I headed towards the 'happy couple' having no idea what I was actually supposed to talk to them about. While I wasn't opposed to their relationship, I was pretty sure Dean wasn't too fond of my brother. "What's going on?"

Sam quickly jumped away from Gabriel, landing on his ass."Uhh... No- Nothing?" He stuttered.

"Cas, you cockblock." Gabriel whined from his compromising position on the ground. "I was about to get laid."

"What?" Sam exclaimed.

"Shhh." Gabriel sat up and put a finger to Sam's lips "He can't know I have feelings."

Both Sam and Gabriel burst into a fit of giggles and left me confused.

I could never understand how someone could be around another person so long without getting somewhat pissed off at them.

"Anyway..." I decided that I should probably inform them of Anna. "Anna's home."

Gabriel jumped up quickly and ran back into the house. Sam and I followed soon after.

"Anna!" Gabriel yelled. "Have I ever told you how much I love you?"

"Candy's in my purse." She replied and Gabriel dashed out the room with nothing more than a shout of "Thank you!"

"I'll go find Gab-"

"No you won't." Dean grabbed Sam's sleeve and pulled him back. "I saw what was going on."

"Don't worry. It won't happen again. Trust me, it was the heat of the moment."

Dean raised his eyebrows but let go of Sam's sleeve anyway. "I'll be watching you." He warned.

"Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes and headed in Gabriel's general direction.

"I'm going to go study." I announced after awhile. Honestly, I was looking for any excuse to escape the awkward silence that had fallen over us and with my college acceptance exam coming up, it seemed like the perfect excuse. I needed to study anyway if I think about it. All I'd been doing lately was rehearsing, leaving me no time to study.

"I'll come with." Dean said getting out of the kitchen chair that he was seated in.

"Sure. Cool." I muttered. I couldn't care less whether he decided to come with me or stay with Anna. I just needed to escape the tension so he'd better attempt to have a proper conversation because I don't do small talk. It's always made me extremely uncomfortable. But I guess I've always been able to hide how uncomfortable I really was for the sake of the other person. That's all that ever mattered, right? The happiness of others? I couldn't complain though. I loved it when I made others smile, it made me genuinely happy to see that others were happy. Grounded's fanbase was small but it never failed to make my day when a fan tells me I changed their life for the better.

"I thought you were gonna study?" Dean's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"What?" I looked around, observing my surroundings. Dean had perched himself on the edge of my desk and I had taken to standing in the centre of the well organised room- others called it my bedroom but I preferred sanctuary- lost in my thoughts. "Oh. Study. Yeah." I pulled out my desk chair and took a seat.

"Which college are you thinking of going to?"

"Uh. Manhattan School of Music."

"In New York?" He sounded surprised.

"Where else could it be?"

"It's just so far. What about your band?"

"That's why I'm going to a music school."

"But they're your family."

I shrugged. "Sometimes you've just got to put your own happiness before your family's" 

He cast his eyes downward and a look of desolation passed over his face. "I never thought about it like that." He mumbled before shaking his head. "No." He continued slightly louder. "I couldn't do that. I couldn't put anyone before Sammy. Not even myself."

"That's understandable." I muttered. I could see where he was coming from, as far as I was aware, he and Sam were interdependent, but I couldn't empathise with him. I'd never had the pleasure of being so close to someone that I couldn't function without them. I'd never met someone who gave my life purpose.

I guess that's why I always kept to myself. Everyone assumed that I was afraid of commitment but the truth was, I was afraid of driving people away. I would never find myself getting particularly close to anyone. Just because I wasn't opposed to Dean's presence didn't mean he was my friend.

"I'm hungry." Dean announced out of the blue after a few hours. "Come on. I want to take you somewhere."

I sighed but caved instantly. I didn't know what it was about him but something made me desperate to keep him around. I smiled "Where to?"  
*

A further few minutes of driving and Dean parked the impala outside of a small diner located on the outskirts of town.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"Old friend."


	6. Dean

-Dean's POV-

"Hey." I greeted Jo as I passed the bar.

"Hi Dean."

I slid into a booth in the back corner of the diner and Cas sat down across from me.

"Hey Dean. It's been awhile." Ellen smiled. I gave a half wave in response, focusing all of my attention on the man sitting across the table while absent-mindedly chewing the straw in my hand.

"Who's you're friend?"

"Cas." I replied, my mind still refusing to let my attention go elsewhere.

It felt like if I looked away for a second he'd be gone. I'm not sure what it was about him but he fascinated me. I noticed the way his smile reached his eyes when be laughed and looking into his eyes when they lit up was like looking at an ocean.

"Dean?" Both Ellen and Cas were looking at me expectantly. I didn't hear what anyone had been saying.

"Uhh..."

"The usual, right?" Ellen asked me.

"Oh." I mumbled. "Yes please." I looked down, avoiding eye contact with both of them.

"What about you Cas?"

"A strawberry milkshake would be fine. Thank you." Cas smiled sweetly.

"He's a keeper." Ellen winked then headed towards the kitchen doors.

I sat for a moment registering what she had just implied. "Wait. I'm not..." But she had already gone.

"You're not what Dean?"

"Nothing." I sighed. I looked back up to Cas and smiled. "It's still early. How about we go somewhere after this? What do you say?"

"That's not necessary Dean." Cas smiled shyly. "Honestly it's more than enough bringing me here. I haven't had time to get out much."

"Then that settles it." I leaned back. "I'm taking you out for the best day of your life."

“But what about Claire and Gabriel? What about Sam?”

“Anna and Michael seem more than capable of taking care of them?”

“So you trust a man you met yesterday and a woman you met no more than twenty minutes ago to take care of your younger brother?”

I shrugged. “I trust you.”

“But I’m not them…”

“You trust them don’t you?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I’ve made my point.” I leaned across the table, placing all my weight on my folded arms. “So, Castiel, where to first?”

It was like something in his eyes had lit up. Causing his usual, bright blue to go a shade lighter. “I have control over what we do?” He asked hesitantly.

“All day.” I confirmed. “But there’s one rule.”

“What?”

“I drive.”

“That’s fair.” He leaned forward so that his face was inches from mine. “I know a few places.” He smirked. It was the type of smirk that could make anyone go weak at the knees but, then again, he was the type of guy that could make anyone go weak at the knees. He leaned further forward and spoke in a tone only I could hear. “You may think you’re taking me out for the best day of my life but I’ll be the one showing you what a good time really is.”

I felt my cheeks heat up as blood rushed into my face but my face definitely wasn't the only place blood was rushing to. He sat properly in his seat again, an innocent smile plastered on his face. I was leaning halfway across the table, a flustered mess when Jo approached our table.

"Here you go." She smiled sweetly and placed the tray in front of me. I jumped back and hoped she didn't see the shade of red my face had gone because it is guaranteed that either she or Ellen would question me later.

Castiel took his own milkshake as I pushed the portion of the large fries to the centre of the booth and sucked at the end of my straw. The taste of chocolate, vanilla and cookie was a reminder of when I had a home. A reminder of a better time. A reminder of when things were better. A reminder of when I had a real family. A reminder of a time before S-

"And I thought Gabriel had a sweet tooth." Cas joked, referring to the drink I had my hands wrapped around and managing to distract me from my previous thoughts.

*

"Take your next left." Cas instructed. I followed his instructions until he he excitedly started yelling at me to pull over and repeatedly smacking my arm like an overexcited child. As soon as the car had stopped Cas was already running toward the music store. I chuckled to myself then followed him into the small store

The store felt warm like it was welcoming me as soon as I stepped inside. An old record was playing somewhere in the backroom.

I leaned against an empty wall and watched as Cas flipped through the vinyls, smiling every-so-often. 

A slower song began to play. I think it was popular in the sixties or something. I couldn't quite remember what it was called or who sang it. I just remember really liking it as a kid but not being able to listen to it a lot because dad hated it. He had one rule: 'what John says, goes.'

I smirked when an idea hit me. "Hey, Cas?" I called, stepping away from the wall and towards him.

"What?" He called back without looking away from the display. I used that opportunity to take his hands and turn him completely around. "What are you doing?" He laughed

"We," I replied "are dancing." 

"Dean." He continued to laugh. "Dean stop."

We just ended up slow dancing without any specific rhythm or timing. Probably looking complete idiots.

When the song ended I pulled Cas so close to me that our chests were touching. I laced my fingers through his and dropped our hands to our sides. He looked up at me, a spark lighting up in his bright blue eyes. His eyes fluttered closed and I began to close the distance between us. I don't know what it was in that moment but there was some sort of impulse to get as close to him as humanly possible.

My lips were centimetres from his then I heard glass shattering and a shout of "Oh my god! Again?" coming from the back room, causing me to step back and preventing me from doing something I'd probably regret.

"I'll get a new one. Dean?" A familiar redhead bounced out of the back room.

"Charlie." I opened my arms and she ran over to me and threw her arms around me. "What are you doing here?"

"I got a job here. What are you doing here?"

"Me and Sammy are staying with a few friends for awhile." 

"Friends?" Cas laughed.

"Well clearly our brothers are very close."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night." He smirked.

"Woah. Is that who I think it is?" Charlie asked. Finally stepping away from me.

"Charlie this is-"

"Castiel Novak. Sam mentioned that you two knew each other."

"Oh yeah." I mumbled. "I forgot he freaked out about it."

Charlie laughed. "Anyway. I'm still working." She said, slipping behind the counter and looking through a drawer. "Can I help you with anything?"

I looked over to Cas and he spoke up. "I was wondering if you could recommend anything for my friend here." He smirked.

Charlie looked up and smiled back as if she knew exactly what he meant. "I've got just the thing." She pulled a light bulb out of the drawer and headed over to the back again. "I'll be a minute, tops."

Cas leaned against the counter, not saying anything and watching after Charlie. I raised an eyebrow and he just looked over at me and smiled, still not saying a word until she came back.

"I got the self-entitled one." She handed me a CD. The cover was gray and had a picture of guitar with feathered wings and the word 'Grounded' written across it in a messy scrawl.

"This is yours?" I turned back to Castiel.

"Yeah. Our first and only album. We're almost finished our second."

"Really?" Charlie gasped, bouncing on the balls of her feet excitedly. "When will it be out?"

"Soon." Cas laughed. "I'm not giving too much away."

"By "soon" do you mean soon soon or 47 years soon?"

He leaned towards her and whispered. "Next year soon." Charlie's face lit up then Cas moved over to me, took the album from my hands and held it up. "How much?"

Charlie took it from him and rung it up behind the counter. "Twelve ninety-nine."

Charlie and Cas spoke a little longer while I distracted myself by looking at the guitars. I walked along the display, admiring all of the different kinds before I felt my hand become warmer. I looked down at my hand and noticed Castiel's wrapped around it in a semi-tight grip. I smiled slightly but managed to get my expression neutral before looking at him again.

"You ready to go?" He asked handing me a bag with the store's name printed on the front.

"Where?"

"Well, we've been somewhere that appeals to me so now I'm taking you somewhere I think you'd like."

*

I hadn't been driving long when Cas was telling me to pull into a small parking lot. "You like cars, right?" Cas asked, opening the door but not looking away from me.

"Love them." I answered. "Why?"

He smiled. "Come see." He got out the car, closing the door behind him, then began walking. 

I quickly got out of the car, locked it, and jogged to catch up with Cas. He smiled again but didn't look over at me. I continued to walk with him, not looking up from my feet. He gently took my arm and turned. He walked through a narrow space between two walls, pulling me behind him before finally coming to a stop.

"Wait here." He instructed before running off again.

I leaned against the wall, checking my phone every few minutes to make sure it wan't getting too late.

He returned after, what felt like, forever with cotton candy in his hand. He handed it to me, a huge grin plastered on his face. "We might be here for a few hours. This place is amazing."

"Is it really that great?" I asked. I had no doubt that it was amazing because Cas liked it. He pulled me by my free hand in the direction he had come from.

*

I looked at the cars we passed in amazement. There was at least one car for every era. All of them were so beautiful. We'd occasionally stop to get a closer look at them and I would talk to their owner's while Castiel stood back, a fond smile playing on his lips and, for the first time in a long time, I felt like I belonged somewhere. But I felt even more at home knowing that Castiel was there with me. We walked hand in hand for awhile, often getting told we make a cute couple. I was in the best mood so decided not to correct them. Both me and Castiel would thank them then continue looking at the cars.

As it began to get dark Cas grinned. "And now for the grand finally." He giggled, opening a gate at the opposite end of the show to reveal an amusement park.

*

Cas had his arm linked through mine as he dragged me to another claw machine.

"I'm gonna win you something." He said.

"Sure you are." I laughed. "Just like you did every other time you promised you would." I added sarcastically.

"I mean it this time."

"We haven't been on any rides yet. Lets do that." Cas' eyes lit up again as he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the rides, a bounce in his step.

Soon enough the only source of light was the brightly colored lights from the rides and they lit up half of Cas' face. His eyes seemed somehow brighter and the shadows cast across his face illuminated his features, causing him to come across as hauntingly beautiful. It wasn't until I was looking at him, really looking, that my feelings towards this man went a lot deeper than I originally thought.


	7. Sam

-Sam's POV-

I waited patiently in the backseat of the impala for Dean to get ready.

It was the third week I was going to this school. That was a personal best. I hadn't made any friends, thinking I wouldn't be there long, but as it seemed we were staying longer than I had anticipated it couldn't hurt to try to make a few.

"Hey." Gabriel slid into the seat next to me.

"Hi." I responded. I didn't turn to him, I just continued to keep watching a fixed point in front of the car. I was nervous. This would involve talking to other people. It wouldn't be like when I first started talking to Gabriel. He was easy to talk to and he did most of the talking anyway so I could become comfortable around him quickly but I knew that I would have to start the conversations now and I didn't have Gabriel there. He had left school the previous year, when he was my age.

"You okay, kiddo?"

"Yeah." I sighed. "Just what if I can't talk to anyone? I've already been avoiding everyone for awhile. I've probably already been dubbed 'the freak'"

"They're gonna love you, samsquatch." Gabriel smiled. "You're awesome."

A small smile found my lips. "Thanks." I finally turned to him. "You're not too bad yourself."

"Please," he laughed. "I'm the best."

"You're great." I joked. "But I doubt you're the best." Truth was, I felt closer to him than I did with Charlie despite how little time I'd known him.

"About the other day..." Gabe's voice lowered with the change of subject. He also looked smaller, like the subject itself was enough to make him want to back out of the conversation entirely. "What- What did that mean to you?"

I opened my mouth to speak but instantly closed it again. What did it mean to me? Surely it was nothing more than the pent up sexual frustration of two teenagers. The setting giving us both false emotions. "It was nothing, right?" I finally answered.

"Yeah..." He smiled but I noticed it falter a bit. Enough to create a pang of guilt in my stomach but not have concern take over my entire being. "It was nothing." He looked down for a moment, breaking his gaze away from mine but I didn't take my eyes off of him. "I gotta get going." He explained hurriedly and climbed out of the car.

"Bye... I guess." I mumbled leaning back into the seat.

I wasn't sure how much time had passed before Dean finally climbed into the driver's seat. "Ready to go, Sammy?"

"I've been ready for a while." I grumbled. I knew he was never good at time management but this was out of hand. Not the fact that he'd left me waiting for so long but the fact he'd been gone the entire previous day with no word to anyone about where he had gone. "Where were you and Cas?" I asked, sitting up again, making sure I seemed interested in his answer.

"Out." He replied as if it was enough to explain the entire disappearance.

"On a date?" I questioned further. I knew he'd get annoyed with me eventually and block me out but I was determined to get as much answers as I could.

"What?!" He exclaimed like I'd just accused him of the worst thing imaginable. "No. He's a great guy but I don't like him like that."

I raised an eyebrow and leaned back again, mumbling "If you insist."

He acted like I was born yesterday. I could see how he was when someone simply mentioned Castiel. He'd rush his words, a light would go on in his eyes and he'd turn redder that Gabriel's favorite suckers.

"Can we just go?" I asked after about thirty seconds of Dean just staring at his hands and fidgeting with his fingers.

"Yeah. School. I'll get you to school now." I rolled my eyes at how obviously flustered he still was about the date comment. "Hey?" He asked after composing himself. "Do you think Anna's single?"

*

I walked towards the school. A couple people looked up when I walked past them but I'd never hold their attention for more than a few seconds which I was thankful for.

That didn't last long.

Soon I was walking past a slightly large group. A group that you had to make a first good impression with because they could ruin your entire life in seconds. I glanced towards them for a split second and noticed one member of the group nudge another before nodding in my direction. Great. Just great. I went back to staring at my feet and shuffling towards the entrance.

"Hey." I looked up at the source of the soft voice to find a girl that I recognised from the earlier group.

"Oh... Hello." I replied.

She twirled her blonde hair around her finger and bit her lip. "You're Sam, right? I'm Jess. We have chemistry together."

"Yeah." I looked over her and recognised her quickly. "You sit at the back, right?"

She nodded and tucked her hair behind her ear. "We were wondering if you'd like to hang out with us."

"Wait. Really?" I probably sounded more shocked than I should have but it had been so long since anyone had asked me to hang out. Especially the more popular groups. "I'd love to. I mean, that'd be cool."

"Great. C'mon." Jess took a gentle hold of my wrist and pulled me over to her friends. "Guys, this is Sam."

They all smiled and greeted me then went straight back to whatever conversation they were having previously.

"Don't take it personally." A darker haired girl explained. "They're always like this."

"That's, uh, good to know?"

She laughed quietly. "Don't be so nervous. I'm Ruby." She smiled warmly. "And I'm sure you'll get to know the rest of the gang before long."

"Yeah. I'm sure you'll love them." Jess nodded. "It's just me, Ruby, and Gadreel most of the time anyway. The others are just tag alongs."

*

I laughed along with the rest of the group, still slightly nervous around them but they were better than having absolutely no one.

"Sammy!" I heard Dean call out.

"I gotta get going. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Bye Sam." Jess smiled and Ruby gave a small wave. Gadreel waved in my general direction but didn't take his eyes off of his phone.

"Hi." I said, climbing into the front seat of the impala.

"How was school?" Dean asked, starting the car.

I smiled. "It was alright."


End file.
